Prior techniques for producing veneer from logs have involved mounting a log in a lathe by means inserted into the log core and then peeling veneer off the log using a veneer knife having a blade length greater than the length of the log. This technique, however, is incapable of producing veneer from logs which are hollow or which have deteriorated cores.